Stone Nuts
Stone Nuts Summary Bernie wants to find a good gift for Wanda's birthday; meanwhile he gives Jordan some technique's on poker with some kids at school Plot Vanessa and Bryana are sick and have fevers, Bernie shows them a gift for Wanda's birthday, a Lachian perfume which cost $200, Vanessa ask what else to which Bernie replies negatively, Vanessa simply says "Mm" in a sarcastic way. Bernie takes offense saying to America that Wanda appreciates Quality of Quantity. Meanwhile Jordan was seen being brushed off by kids at school who refer to him as Ben Franklin for wanting to fly a kite which Wanda thinks is better than puddles, which made Jordan even more upset.Bernie suggest doing what the other kids do in effort to fit in. The Next day Bernie was informed by the school that Jordan fainted at school and comes to pick him up, Jordan later told Bernie that he didn't have lunch because he lost it playing poker with the other kids, Bernie agrees to give him some pointers, although Wanda is skeptical she agrees to it. Bernie later teaches Jordan the technique of texas Hold em and even gives him his money clip (although he almost immediately takes it back after he Jordan ponders on whether or not he loses it), Jordan puts his skills at the test when he offers to play with the same kids who teased him earlier. although they still call him Ben Franklin this time it's for a different reason because Jordan has Benjamins ($100) At home Jordan is eating ice cream while telling Bernie what happened at the game. Wanda and her friend Cheryl are just coming home from drinking margaritas and Cheryl talks to Bernie about Wanda's gift and is disappointed to hear that he's just giving her perfume and a card. Flashback to last year when at Wanda's job they were singing happy birthday until they find out that the cake says 36 (actually 38) and is mocked by her coworkers when they take notice much to Wanda's embarrassment. Cheryl shows Bernie a Cognac Diamond Ring which is extremely expensive. Later that day Bernie is annoying the guys with his talking about Wanda's present. Jordan offers to play some cards with the fellas although they were eager to play Bernie denies and sends him to his room. In the kitchen the guys (sans Bernie) complement Jordan on his prizes and Jordan (not knowing this is private information) tells the guys about Bernie's tells. That night Bernie is confused over whether or not he should give Wanda a diamond or not. The next day he decides to give her a diamond and calls a jeweler named Jacob. That night the guys play poker and they successfully use Bernie's tells to their advantage. Bernie now fully suspicious ask him where did they find out his tells and they all confess it was Jordan, realizing he taught him to well he hopes Jordan gets exactly what he deserves foreshadowing Jordan's last game. At Damien, Jordan once again cleans out the kids, they offer him to play again at their house. Carl comes by to give Vanessa some Matzo Ball Soup, Bernie tells Carl about his situation and he offers to take him to his cousin Shelly who is a Diamond Wholesaler. At the kids house by then the kids learn how Jordan uses tells to his advantage and decide to use mask and sunglasses to hide their tells and for the first time Jordan loses, rather than offer a new game they tell him to get lost claiming they were only playing to win their stuff back and refuse to play with him or be his friend much to Jordan's dismay. Meanwhile Bernie and Carl went to Shelly's church and while hesitant to help being the Sabbath he agrees until the sun sets at 6:48. While he tries his hardest the sun sets and he can no longer help much to Bernie's dismay, both Carl and Shelly suggest getting her a sweater. After picking Jordan up, Carl ask whether or not their calling him puddles which Jordan ask if he told everyone he knows. Bernie uses this opportunity to chaise Jordan for telling his secrets to the fellows making it difficult for him to play poker with the guys now. At home Bernie sees Wanda happy about the perfume and when Bernie confesses that Cheryl put him up to buying a diamond she tells him that Cheryl was indirectly talking about her boyfriend always bringing her jewelry whenever he messes up. Later Bernie invites Jordan to play poker with the fellas to cheer him up. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes